Gundam Y
by Mizuki Ishida
Summary: The boys are mobile suit pilots fighting the good fight for the colonies. AU, not quite parody, strange, romance, more character development than anything...


**Gundam Y**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of the Gundam series, or anything else for that matter.  
  
Pairings: Sensui x Itsuki, Suzuki x Shishiwakamaru, Kurama/Hiei, Kuroune/Kurama, Botan/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama, Mukuro/Hiei, Jin/Touya, Risho/Touya, Touya /Jin, Yusuke/Kuroune, Kuwabara/Yukina.  
  
The Yusuke/Kuroune thing I got from Snow Tigra's 'Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves', which is a great story. Though my use of it is obviously different from hers, but the whole idea came from her story, so I thought I would give her credit.  
  
This isn't a strict parody of any Gundam series. It takes elements from the ones I've seen and liked, some other giant robot series, along with things that just popped into my head on their own. This starts with the characters already established in their roles and the conflict semi-initiated. Kind of like coming in to a series a few episodes late. Little references and in- jokes may pop up, but they will have a bit of an explanation as things go along. There are no demons, spiritual powers or any such thing. No Keiko either, simply because she just isn't really one of my favorite characters. I mean, I like her okay and all, but I just didn't feel like having her in the story.  
  
It will be looking more at character interaction, since I'm terrible at anything that involves politics (so why am I using something so political and whatnot as Gundam for a basis here?) or battles (again, I say, why _am_ I writing this?). But, who cares? As long as it's a good read, right? Ok, enough with the author's note. On with the story already!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Space. Once, it had been considered the final frontier. A vast, mysterious void full of potential. That was centuries ago. Now, man lived in colonies that orbited the earth like sparkling ornaments. The sight never failed to amaze him.  
  
"Oi, Kurama!" A voice crackled over the comm., "Wake up, they're coming!"  
  
A small smile crept across the redhead's face at the excitement in Yusuke's voice. The new mobile doll prototypes they were using for field practice were supposed to be much better than the battle simulators on the base. The ones they were facing were built from the same blueprints as the ones the Federation was constructing. Kurama still wondered at how Koenma and Botan always managed to get such classified information.  
  
His attention was forcibly pulled back to the battle at hand. 'These things are fast!' The doll before him was quickly dispatched with the energy whip Jin had recently outfitted Kurama's MS with. How he loved the thing. It reacted to his slightest touch on the controls, making short work of just about anything it came in contact with and he had yet to break the thin cable that was the base for it. He really would have to thank the mechanic later.  
  
"We have to leave these in salvageable condition. Go easy on 'em," Yusuke chided.  
  
"You're the last person to be saying such things," the pilot of _Youko_ replied. Yusuke had already put the two dolls he was faced with very much out of commission.  
  
"So, how's it going out there?" A new voice sprang to life in Kurama's ears, accompanied by a grinning face on the main screen.  
  
"Not bad..."  
  
"'Not bad'?" Yusuke interrupted, "The A.I. for these things stinks! Are these exact copies? 'Cause if they are, I'll go fight the war single handedly! That was too easy."  
  
"Well, he does have a point." Kurama admitted.  
  
"Gawd, I have a harder time kicking Kuwabara's ass!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" An indignant shout sounded behind Jin as he was shoved out of the way to reveal the carrot topped pilot of the _Reiken_. "Come back here and say it to my face, Urameshi!"  
  
"Wow, it was that bad guys?" A droll voice interrupted.  
  
"_AH_! Shizuru! I told you not to smoke in here!!" Jin could be seen in the background, shoving the tall brunette out of the room.  
  
"Anou...maybe you guys should send the salvage crew out here?" Kurama had to raise his voice to he heard over the commotion.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Roger that!"  
  
---  
  
Military Base: L6 Colony  
  
"That is the last time I let Mukuro 'help' with anything!" Jin grumbled morosely as he looked over the remains of his hard work.  
  
"Why did you let her help in the first place?" Yusuke asked as he joined the mechanic.  
  
Kuwabara snickered, "He probably gave in after an hour of her whining."  
  
"Give me _some_ credit!" The redhead looked indignant, "It took her two hours."  
  
"Took who two hours for what?" Kurama and the quiet, glaring pilot of the _Jagan_ joined the three. Hiei sniffed as he took in the damaged wrecks that had, not more than a few hours ago, been operational suits. "Ch', she should stay in the infirmary where she is of some use."  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice." The longhaired youth scolded gently. He was rewarded with a glare. And while the comment wasn't nice, it was true. Mukuro's skills _were_ more suited towards artificial limbs and the like; rewiring the human brain in ways so even paraplegics could walk again. But when it came to something fully mechanical, her talents failed.  
  
Jin sighed, "This is depressing. I'm gonna have to start over from scratch. I told you guys to go easy on them!"  
  
"Like you know the meaning of those words." A new voice said.  
  
"I do too, Touya!"  
  
The blue haired man crossed his arms. He was still barefoot and wearing his karate gi. "Say that next time I tell you to go easy on another student. You nearly broke Mitarai's ribs."  
  
"I said I was sorry! And anyways, Kuroune bandaged him up nice and proper and he'll be fine." The mechanic glared half-heartedly at his sparring partner.  
  
"You two argue like an old married couple!" Yusuke laughed at the indignant sputtering of Touya and the merry twinkle in Jin's eyes.  
  
Hiei tired quickly of the bantering, choosing instead to seek out his own Suit and tinker with the weapons system in preparation for his own session. Once the dolls were rebuilt of course. Even if he did feel such things were pointless.  
  
---  
  
"Hiyah!"  
  
The sound of a body hitting the mats echoed in the empty room. The figure quickly stood only to meet the floor again.  
  
"Are you even trying?" Touya looked down at Kurama. The redhead was one of his best students and yet he was barely able to stay on his feet for a minute today. What was wrong?  
  
"Sensei," Kurama stayed on the ground, assuming a sitting position. "Gomen nasai."  
  
The apology was waved away as the shorter man knelt down, "Something's on your mind, isn't it?"  
  
Kurama stood, giving a bow before turning away from his teacher. "Oh, it's nothing. Sumimasen."  
  
He left the room with Touya watching after him, a concerned look on his face. Something was definitely bothering his student. That whole problem with Botan must be getting to him. Whenever the girl showed up she would follow the boy around like a very noisy shadow. Touya often wondered how she managed her job with that personality. The girl was just so noisy and lacked any kind of stealth; he was amazed she hadn't blown a single mission. Yet.  
  
"He's too polite for his own good sometimes."  
  
"Konichiwa, Shizuru-san." Kuwabara's sister was surprisingly cigarette free at the moment.  
  
The brunette nodded her greetings. "That kid is going to have to get over that or he'll have trouble out there when it's the real thing and not some of Jin's little toys."  
  
The martial arts master sighed, "Maybe you could try talking to her? You and Botan seem to get along well enough."  
  
"I've already tried that. She's incredibly stubborn. He could tell her to jump out the nearest airlock and she would think he was kidding."  
  
"That's because he would never really say something like that." Touya shook his head. "He'll just have to get better at avoiding her."  
  
---  
  
"Kurama-kun!" A gratingly cheery voice called across the mess hall.  
  
Yusuke cringed, feeling extremely happy that Botan was on the other side of the room. Any closer and she probably would have broken his eardrums.  
  
"Yusuke, have you seen Kurama-kun any where?"  
  
The _Reigun's_ pilot nearly choked on his food. How she had managed to sneak up on him was a mystery. After clearing his throat of the obstruction, Yusuke replied, "Nope, I haven't seen him since our training session."  
  
"I don't think he'd want to see you anyways." A deep smooth voice sounded from behind the bluenette.  
  
Botan glared daggers at the tall young man that sat himself casually at the table, flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder.  
  
"You're so mean, Kuroune!" The girl pouted, an expression she was quite good at.  
  
Yusuke was currently feigning intense interest in his food, avoiding eye contact with the tall medic lest he start staring like he always did. He couldn't help it.  
  
Kuroune seemed oblivious to the fact that _Reigun's_ pilot was twitching in his seat. Right now he just wanted to nettle Botan as much as he could. It was so enjoyable. He knew that Kurama had no interest in the girl, but he still viewed her as a rival for the redhead's attention. And he was just trying to hide from his currently bitchy superior. Once Mukuro had gotten news of the failure of the mobile dolls she started ranting and raving about Jin's mechanic abilities and how it was his fault, not hers.  
  
"How'd the Bionic Bitch take the news?" Yusuke didn't take his eyes off the food on his plate as he asked the question.  
  
He was answered with a snort, "The same way she takes any kind of bad news." Kuroune tiled his chair back slightly, a grimace twisting his features. "If either of you see her, tell her I died."  
  
"Right."  
  
---  
  
A/N: Okay, there won't be a great big note at the top (or bottom) of any of the other chapters. How does everyone like it so far? The chapter layout is going to change a bit as this goes on. For now it's just smaller scenes strung together to get things set up a bit. Later scenes will be bigger for the most part. ::already has a still unfinished three page scene between mostly Jin and Touya:: And I apologize to the Botan fans, she's not going to be that annoying all the time...really!  
  
And here's an age chart covering a few of the characters, since I have meddled with everyone in that area. I'll list more later as they join the story, if I feel mentioning their age is important. And as I think of more people I'm going to have here. I'm not sure about the age gaps between sibling characters, such as Kuwa and Shizuru so I guessed.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina: 17, Jin: 19, Touya: 20, Shizuru: 23, Koenma: 21, Kuroune: 18, Mukuro: 25, Mitarai: 15, Yana, Kaito, Kido: 18, Risho: 26 (argh..._DIE_ you bastard...I hate this guy!), Suzuki: 22, Shishiwakamaru: 21, Chuu: 24, Rinku: 12, Sensui: 27, Itsuki: 27. I'm still debating what age to have Genkai at, old, mid-twenties, or somewhere in between. Let me know what you think.  
  
Next chapter: We go to Earth and learn about the conflict! And to space...to meet the Pirates! 


End file.
